Perayaan Duka
by revabhipraya
Summary: Kaki Elena membawa sang wanita ke Kastel Praha, tempat suka dan duka bercampur jadi satu. #NulisRandom2018


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** AU.

 **Summary:** Kaki Elena membawa sang wanita ke Kastel Praha, tempat suka dan duka bercampur jadi satu.

 **Perayaan Duka** oleh revabhipraya  
 _untuk #NulisRandom2018_

* * *

.

.

.

Elena menghentikan langkahnya di depan kompleks Kastel Praha. Ditatapnya gerbang tempat lalu-lalang pengunjung yang tetap saja penuh meski malam sudah hampir datang. Kesibukan itu diam-diam membuat Elena tertarik.

Apa dia harus masuk juga, ya? Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia menginjakkan kaki di dalam kompleks kastel itu. Mungkin satu, dua tahun yang lalu?

Kaki Elena berbelok, mematahkan niat awalnya untuk segera pulang. Elena dibawa masuk ke dalam kompleks kastel, mungkin diminta menenangkan hati dan pikiran―sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia lakukan selama satu tahun terakhir.

Kastel Praha selalu membawa luka, tetapi dibarengi suka. Elena tidak suka kombinasi itu. Dia tidak suka kombinasi suka dan luka yang membuat pikirannya―perasaannya―kacau-balau. Susah payah Elena menata hatinya yang remuk redam, semudah jentikan jari ia kembali dihancurkan.

Sepanjang jalan, mata Elena disuguhi pemandangan arsitektur gotik. Elena selalu menyukai gedung peninggalan abad pertengahan. Ada cerita pada setiap goresan pada dinding yang memicu rasa penasaran Elena. Sayang sekali buku sejarah tidak dapat memuaskan keingintahuan Elena akan asal-usul sebuah retakan di dinding.

"Elena?"

Sekujur tubuh Elena mendadak membatu. Suara itu. Suara _itu._ Dari 365 hari yang ada dalam satu tahun, mengapa harus hari _itu_ ia mendengar suara yang kerap meluluhlantakkan tatanan perasaannya?

"Daniel," desis Elena sambil membalikkan badan untuk menghadapi masa lalu yang paling ia hindari.

Di hadapannya, Elena melihat pria yang sama dengan pria yang sudah tidak ia temui selama satu tahun―bagi Elena rasanya seperti seabad. Rambut pria itu masih acak-acakan, membuat Elena gemas ingin menyisirnya. Pakaian pria itu masih setengah kusut, membuat Elena gemas ingin menyetrikanya. Sepatu pria itu masih kurang mengkilap, membuat Elena gemas ingin menyemirnya.

Daniel masih seperti Daniel yang Elena ingat satu tahun yang lalu. Berantakan, tetapi justru poin itulah yang membuat sang pria kelihatan menawan―setidaknya bagi Elena. Satu tahun yang lalu ataupun sekarang, Daniel masih tampak menawan bagi Elena.

"Hai," sapa pria itu canggung. Tangannya ia masukan ke dalam jaket saat ia berjalan menghampiri Elena. "Sudah lama."

Elena membuang muka. "Hm."

Daniel menciptakan sebuah senyum kaku. "Tidak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini."

"Ada urusan apa di Ceko?" tanya Elena cepat, bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan dari melodrama yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi.

"Rindu," jawab Daniel lugas. "Dan perayaan duka."

Elena menggigit bibir. Tentu saja ia tahu duka apa yang dirayakan. Hari ini pun Elena merayakan hal yang sama―dengan beberapa gelas anggur di siang hari, diakhiri tur tanpa tujuan di Kastel Praha. _Sial_ , batinnya. Rupanya duka itu tak hanya membekas di benaknya.

"Kalau kau butuh penegasan," Daniel menghela napas, "satu tahun lalu hubungan kita berakhir."

"Di perbatasan Ceko dan Slowakia, siang hari, hujan, hanya ada satu payung tapi tidak ada yang mau menggunakan," sambung Elena sambil mengangkat dagu.

Daniel mengangkat alis.

"Bukan hanya kau yang bisa merayakan duka."

"Benar." Daniel mendengus pelan. Senyumnya pahit. "Aku lupa kepada siapa aku berbicara."

Elena tidak menjawab.

Daniel mendongak, menatap langit yang semakin gelap. "Kau mungkin tidak ingat, tapi aku selalu suka penampakan bintang di Kastel Praha."

Ingat. Tentu saja Elena mengingatnya. Mana mungkin bisa lupa? "Dari semua tempat yang ada, kenapa harus Kastel Praha?"

"Karena bintangnya tidak sendirian, Elena," jawab Daniel. Ditatapnya Elena dengan sorot mata teduh. "Ada arsitektur gotik dari Kastel Praha yang membingkai langit. Melihat bintang di Kastel Praha membuatku seolah melihat foto bintang berpigura di museum."

"Bukan."

Daniel mengernyit. "Bukan?"

"Dari semua tempat yang ada di dunia," Elena melirik Daniel dengan air mata menggenang di pelupuk, "kenapa harus Kastel Praha yang jadi tempatmu merayakan duka?!"

"Bukannya sudah jelas?" Daniel tersenyum pahit. "Karena di kastel inilah kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Dua tahun yang lalu, siang hari―"

"―terik matahari," Elena melanjutkan dengan isak, "dua potong es krim merah―"

"―dan topi musim panas." Senyum Daniel melebar. "Serta seorang gadis cantik bersurai cokelat yang memandang pintu kapel dengan mata berbinar, padahal setiap hari ia melewati kompleks kastel ini."

Tangis Elena tak terbendung lagi. Air mata mengalir deras menuruni pipi. Tangannya ingin naik, menghentikan aliran atau sekadar mengeringkan pipi yang kelewat basah. Namun tubuh wanita itu kaku, sama sekali menolak bergerak.

Daniel mendekat. Ditangkup dan diangkatnya perlahan kepala Elena dengan kedua tangan. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Elena."

Elena tak peduli lagi. Ditariknya Daniel ke dalam pelukan sembari ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Daniel untuk balas memeluk perempuan itu.

Daniel dan Elena sama-sama tahu, tanpa benar-benar perlu mengatakannya dengan tersurat, bahwa keduanya sengsara hidup sendirian.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

"Rana kenapa kok tiba-tiba bikin SloveCzech?"

Karena dapet kartu pos dari sana HAHA (?)

Beneran. Jadi udah tiga bulanan ini aku join postcrossing, situs kirim-mengirim kartu pos gitu. Sistemnya kurang lebih kita dikasih alamat random buat dikirimin kartu pos, dan alamatku adalah alamat random yang didapat seseorang di Ceko! Kartu posnya gambar Kastel Praha. Cantik banget. Langsung nyari Ceko di Hetalia dan jatuh hati pada pairing ini lol

"Rana kok angst?!"

Ehm ... iya ... ehm ... iya ... gitu. /kabur/


End file.
